


Six Years Grounded!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke/Grounder, Continuation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Clarke was left behind on earth when her friends go into space without her and the rest of the world has gone down into the bunker..But she is not as alone as she had believed for Lexa had died without sharing a very important secret..that there were actually supposed to be nine people at her enclave.. instead of 8 Luna was not the last of the Black bloods..Lexa had a twin brother..





	Six Years Grounded!

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the six years that Clarke in on earth during the Primfyre. This is just my twist on what really happened after Raven and the others took the rocket and left her behind..

She rested against the foot of the tower watching as Bellamy and the others left without her..she felt tears in her eyes..she was screwed and has been left to die, and yet some part of her was at least glad that they at least would be safe..

She turns her eyes towards the cloud of radiation waiting for it to sweep over and kill her, but just then out of nowhere a young man appears and knelt beside her wearing the warrior mask of the Grounders.

“You are Clarke of the Skaikru?” He asked as if unsure but even as he looks her eyes over he knew who she was...she was exactly like his sister had described to him not so long ago..his Sister was the reason he was here. 

Clarke nods “Yes I’m Clarke but since we are all going to die what does it matter?” 

“There’s a place that my sister and I built as a shelter in case the Radiation got bad again, she knew this was coming some point so we built it together.. Or well I built it but she gave me the stuff I needed to build it as nobody in my clan knew I existed otherwise they would have forced my sister to kill me or me to kill my sister and neither of us wanted that, and well I loved my sister and that allowed us both to survive.” He explained.

Clarke smiled for a moment as she remembers two people just like that “you remind me of my friends.. They are brother and sister and the two of them would do just about anything for each other.”

The man just shrugged “if you want to live through the death wave then you need to come with me to the underground bunker, my sister thought a lot of you and well out of respect for her I want to help protect the person she cared about…”

Clarke stood and nods “You’re sister, you’re Lexa’s brother aren’t you? It’s the only thing that makes sense..she’s the only grounder that really had any warm spot for me..”

The man nods “yes, I am Tymber, her twin brother…”

He leads Clark outside and climbs up onto a horse then extended his hand to her..

She smiles as she takes the hand and allows him to pull her up on the horse and he urged the horse to go at top speed..

Looking over her shoulders she could see the clouds getting closer could see the flames and the primfyre coming..

“Faster” Tymber yells at his horse..”Faster you ole nag..”

The horse gallops as fast as it can the two jump off once they reach the city and they run holding hands, stopping only once they reach the bedroom that had once been Lexa’s.

“Wait, I thought you were taking me to your bunker, the storm is already here…” Clark says confused.

Tymber smiles at him pleasantly “I am taking you to the bunker, the bunker is right here.” He then grabs Lexa’s bed and moved it until a small area rug was revealed underneath it..this Tymber pulls up revealing a steel door with a metal ring for a door opener “Nobody but me and my sister knew this was here..they would have had to move the bed and the rug to see it..”

With great strength he gets the door open, just as the death wave hits the tower, he shoves Clark into the open hole and climbs in behind her quickly and closes the door just in time..

He lead her down to the bottom where there was only one queen sized bed made and a small kitchenette and a bathroom added on..

”this doesn’t look like it was meant to save a whole clan” Clarke observed 

“Because it wasn’t, it was built to withstand radiation but it was really where my sister kept me hidden all my life, it was meant to keep me safe not the whole clan..that is why there is only one bed..when I heard everyone talking about the coming radiation I started stocking this place up with food stores and water and enough stuff to get a few people through for a few years...you see after my sister died I only meant to bring you here, my sister made me promise that if anything happened to her that I would protect and take care of you..”

Clarke wandered the bunker knowing that with the storm already there she had no choice but to stay there anyway.. 

She wanders the small bunker unsure of what to do, there was no clan to lead or take care of , so now all she could do was take care of herself and help keep her and Tymber both alive.


End file.
